nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Tania Mouraud
Tania Mouraud, plasticienne contemporaine française née le 2 janvier 1942 à Paris Biographie et œuvre Tania Mouraud est née à Paris le 2 janvier 1942. Elle est la fille de Martine Mouraud, journaliste devenue ensuite femme d’affaires puis écrivaine, et de Marcel Mouraud, avocat et collectionneur d’art moderne, tous les deux engagés dans la Résistance. Autodidacte, elle est très tôt sensibilisée à l’art par son environnement familial. Elle vit en Angleterre puis en Allemagne, où elle rencontre les formes artistiques les plus avant-gardistes. Elle se forme au contact des membres du groupe ZERO, et se lie d’amitié avec Gotthard Graubner. À la fin des années 1960, elle séjourne à New York, où elle rencontre Dennis Oppenheim, et entre en contact avec la scène artistique new-yorkaise. Sa première exposition à lieu en 1966, à la galerie Zunini à Paris où elle présente ses Peintures médicales. En 1968, au retour de la documenta IV, Tania Mouraud brûle toutes ses toiles, faisant de cet autodafé un acte public. En 1968, Tania Mouraud crée ses premiers Environnements, dits « Initiation Rooms ». Il s’agit d’espace blancs laqués, dans lesquels tout concourt à l’introspection. Appréhender l’espace d’une façon psychosensorielle, prendre conscience de soi à travers les perceptions. Tania Mouraud envisage ces espaces comme une pièce à ajouter dans nos appartements ; « un supplément d’espace pour un supplément d’âme » comme le dit Pierre Restany. Tania Mouraud suit des cours de logique mathématique au Centre universitaire de Vincennes, puis part pendant 6 ans en Inde au Kerala. Elle y séjourne toujours six mois par an. En 1975, Tania Mouraud réalise des installations in situ dites « Art Spaces » dans lesquelles de courtes phrases écrites sur des bâches de plastique de chantier à la dimension des murs et interrogent les conditions de la perception visuelle et amènent vertigineusement le spectateur à prendre conscience en profondeur de ce qu’il est en train de faire. «SEEING». Tania Mouraud poursuit cette problématique en fondant le groupe TRANS avec Thierry Kuntzel puis avec Jon Gibson à travers des installations. Tania Mouraud expose alors au PS1 de New York, elle y rencontre Dara Birnbaum et Dan Graham. Cette même année, elle commence à enseigner à l’École régionale supérieure d’expression plastique de Tourcoing. Elle débute dans cette période ses « Wall paintings » : il s’agit de d’immenses lettres peintes en noir, très étirées, rectilignes, très rapprochées, presque illisibles. Elles forment un mot ou parfois une phrase comme c'est la cas de « I HAVE A DREAM » ou encore en 1989 « WYSIWIG» (What you see is what you get) à la BPI du Centre Georges-Pompidou. Elle déclare : «''L’écriture fortement allongée a adopté un caractère d’illisibilité, mais il y aura toujours une personne pour la déchiffrer. Je parle pour cette personne. C’est une confidence.» À partir du milieu des années 1980, diverses séries photographiques voient le jour, notamment ''Made in Palace, composée de photos en noir et blanc prises au cours des « gay parties » d’un club parisien, montrant des espaces mouvementés et multisensoriels par un travail de flous. Pour l’artiste, il y a là un lien entre peinture et photographie. D’autres séries apparaissent jusqu’en 1992, composées de photos d’objets kitsch dans différents endroits. « Les Vitrines » ou encore «'' Les Rétrovisées ». Dans la continuité de ses peintures photographiques, Tania Mouraud présente en 2008 une nouvelle série « ''Borderland », montrant le reflet de paysages sur les "round baler" de paille. Elle réalise d'autres séries comme Rubato réalisée dans les plantations d'hévéas au Kerala; Désastre qui porte sur les béances créées lors de la destruction de la forêt ou encore Balafres sur les mines à ciel ouvert en Allemagne. Elle intervient régulièrement dans la cité. En 1977, Tania Mouraud organise sa première « City performance » : 54 panneaux d'affichage sont investis dans Paris sur lesquelles le mot « NI » est écrit en 4x3 mètres, dans plusieurs arrondissements parisiens. « Négation absolue, déni d’autant plus troublant qu’il ne dit pas ce qu’il vise. Cette opération semble bien se constituer en résistance aux formes habituelles du discours publicitaire, et de la sphère marchande au service de laquelle il se place ''» . En 1993, Tania Mouraud réalise « Appartement 374 », une intervention permanente dans un appartement de l’Unité d’habitation Le Corbusier à Firminy. Les signes codifiés des gens du voyage sont sablés sur les vitres de la salle de séjour, transformée en « maison accueillante ». En 1996, elle sème 4000 petites médailles marquées du mot love dans les rues de New York, à la Fondation Cartier et à Metz pour la fête de la mirabelle. Dans les années 1990, Tania Mouraud s'intéresse progressivement à la vidéo, "j’ai pris l’habitude de me promener avec un caméscope et, peu à peu, l’idée s’est imposée." le début du XXIe siècle marque un nouveau tournant pour l'artiste où la pratique de la vidéo devient une part importante de son œuvre. Expositions, œuvres, installations permanentes * 1966 : Galerie Zunini, Paris * 1973 : ''ARC 2, (musique Jon Gibson), musée d'art moderne de la ville de Paris * 1976 : Art Space n°1, 2, 3, Chez Malabar et Cunégonde, Nice * 1978 : City Performance n°1, 54 affiches, Paris * 1986 : Vitrines, musée de la photographie, Charleroi, Belgique * 1989-2007 : WYSIWYG peinture murale, Bibliothèque publique d’information, Centre Georges-Pompidou, Paris, France * 1996 : DIEUCOMPTELESLARMESDESFEMMES, Le Quartier, Quimper * 1997 : World Signs I, The Herbert Read Gallery, Canterbury * 1999 : Hammer project n°1 : Tania Mouraud, Los Angeles, USA * 2002 : Sightseeing. Un paysage hivernal, brumeux, filmé à travers une vitre embuée, défile, escorté d’un air incisif de clarinette klezmer. Pendant sept minutes, la route est une montée d’angoisse, jusqu’à l’arrêt, enfin : en face, un chemin amène fixement le regard sur un lieu dont on ne s’approchera pas. On lit alors qu’il s’agit du Camp de concentration de Natzwiller-Struthof, qui se trouve en Alsace. la mémoire nous induit en erreur en nous donnant l’illusion d’un voyage en train, alors que tous les signes d’un voyage en voiture sont présents dans l’image. * 2003 : '' Le Verger . Des images de fleurs aux couleurs vives alternent avec des images de guerre dans un rythme difficilement soutenable et dans un air lourd et métallique, ponctué de cris déchirants. Le Verger est immédiatement exposé au Fonds régional d'art contemporain de Basse-Normandie. * 2004 : ''La Curée, installation vidéo, musée de la chasse et de la nature, château de Chambord. Des chiens de chasse à courre dévorent dans un ralenti sensuel, de la viande crue. Ce film est une ode à la vie. Il y a comme une violence. Mais en réalité, quand tu regardes, ce sont les peaux, les poils, c’est une chorégraphie de corps. Les chiens sont heureux parce que c’est leur récompense. Ils n’ont pas l’air méchants. C’est peut-être aussi la violence de l’érotisme... * 2005 : HCYS? impression sur bâche, collection FRAC Lorraine, Metz * 2005 : City Performance N°1, FRAC Lorraine, Metz * 2006 : '' La Fabrique . Installations vidéo, filmée en Inde, exposées dans plusieurs villes en France, et notamment à la Foire internationale d'art contemporain représentée par la galerie Dominique Fiat, puis en Californie. Les visages de 108 ouvriers et ouvrières sur une multitude de moniteurs dans le son assourdissant des métiers à tisser fixent le visiteur en accomplissant un travail mécanique. Les corps disloqués de ces travailleurs sont le moteur d'une étrange fabrique. * 2009 : ''Ad Infinitum, musée des beaux-arts, Nantes. Immense installation vidéo à la chapelle de l’oratoire de Nantes. Projetées à l'intérieur de la chapelle, des baleines filmées de près apparaissent et disparaissent dans une eau trouble et noire. L’ensemble évoque la supplique du vivant, le gémissement de la nature nous suppliant d’arrêter le carnage écologique mais aussi notre propre gémissement d’enfant face à l’inconnu, la disparition de la communication, de l’amour. * 2012. Once upon a time '', gigantesque projection sur le building du City Hall de Toronto lors de la Nuit Blanche. Once Upon a Time montre un univers machinique qui attaque le vivant, et on a l’impression, au moment où la scie rentre dans l’arbre, qu’elle entre dans notre propre corps. * 2014 : ''Exhausted laughters, Musée d'art moderne et contemporain de Saint-Étienne * 2014 : Ad Nauseam, au Musée d'art contemporain du Val-de-Marne (MAC/VAL), triptyque vidéo au musée d'art contemporain du Val-de-Marne. Trois vidéos collées entre elles montrent une usine de recyclage de livres. Les vidéos sont dénuées de toute présence humaine, on ne peut y voir qu'une série de machine entassant, puis broyant des milliers de livres. L'installation est accompagnée d'une création sonore de Tania Mouraud faite en collaboration avec l'IRCAM. Un drone aléatoire reprenant le son des machines broyant les livres est généré en permanence. * 2015 : Tania Mouraud, Une Rétrospective, Centre Georges Pompidou Metz Galerie *Site officiel *Tania Mouraud. Rétrospective au Centre Pompidou-Metz *Ad-Nauseam au Mac/Val *Musée d'art moderne de Saint-Étienne Œuvres diverses Ad Nauseam, triptyque vidéo, Mac/Val, 2014 « CEUXQUINEPEUVENTSERAPPELERLEPASSESONTCONDAMNESALEREPETER » Wall Painting, Mac Val, 2014 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Art vidéo Catégorie:Naissance en 1942